


Damages

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He knelt and waited.





	Damages

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 10/monstrous request

He knelt and waited, head bowed just enough. It wasn't as if Deathmask could see the pope's actual face, anyway, instead of that expressionless lacquered mask. Oh, he could make something better, given the opportunity. He could... 

"I have a mission for you," the pope said slowly, and Deathmask nodded. He listened to the details and yes, it seemed to be just the thing for him. It fit his own definition of justice and it would be fun. He would feel good doing it. 

"Do try to limit the collateral damage," the pope added. "If you can." 

"Of course." Deathmask wasn't sure he could. But maybe he'd try. Maybe not. When he was dismissed, he turned to meander on out and tried not to smile. He liked all these awful jobs, after all. He'd grown into them, in a way. 

He didn't think he would ever grow out of them.


End file.
